The Diary of Cho Chang
by glamrockstar
Summary: prequel to "The Ultimate Betrayl"
1. September 8th

Disclaimer: all these characters belong to J.K Rowling, I just made up the plot.  
  
  
September 8th, 1:42 pm.  
  
Cho here, I am on the train bound for Hogwarts. My mum bought my this leather bound diary when my parents were on holiday in Paris. I never actually opened it until now.   
  
I am sitting alone in one of the many cabins on the Hogwarts Express, rather bored. I've seen the scenery for six years now, so it's nothing new to me. Mum says that every girl my age should have a diary to put down their personal thoughts and ideas. I tried explaining to Mum that I am not like normal sixteen year old girls my age, but she wouldn't listen. I decided instead of arguing with her, I'd give in and begin writing in my new journal. I mean, why not? My life is rather interesting. For one thing I am a witch. For another I am a seeker for the Ravenclaw's Quidditch team. Quidditch is the best game ever invented.  
  
I left my London flat around ten thirty this morning with Mum and Dad. By the time we got to Kings Crossing it was nearly eleven. I hugged both my 'rents goodbye and then wheeled my cart towards platforms 9 and 10. It's so much fun to run into the wall and enter a new barrier. I always wonder with all the students running into a wall like that how come no muggles ever seem to notice. I guess they are just oblivious to the world around them? As I crossed the barrier I ran into the twins, Padma and Parvati Patil. Padma invited me to join her and Roger Davies. So here I am sitting alone in the cabin. Padma went to find the trolley lady, while Roger went to find someone who would spend five hours talking Quidditch.  
  
I gave Padma some coins but I didn't care to join her. As my fellow Ravenclaws left the cabin I changed into my school uniform. A typical grey skirt, knee socks, my brand new Mary Janes (also from Paris), a white dress shirt with my blue and silver tie, my grey vest all along with my cloak which had a Ravenclaw logo stitched on the left. Only four hours until we arrive at Hogwarts.  
  
  
3:40 pm  
  
Padma returned with three cartons of pumpkin juice and some chocolate frogs. My favourite. We sat around discussing the events of the previous year when low and behold, who should show up but Harry Potter. He was with his friends Ronald and Hermione. They were all clad in their Gryffindor uniforms and wearing smiles on their faces.  
  
"Hello Ron." Padma greeted as friendly as she could possibly muster.  
  
I recalled from the Yule Ball the previous year that Padma and Ron had went together. Ron's face turned bright red to match his hair perfectly.   
"Hello." I greeted still staring at Harry. I realized that he had grown much over the summer. He was taller and I could see muscles through his school clothes. Maybe it was all that Quidditch practice.  
  
"Hello Cho, how was your summer?" Harry inquired leaning against the cabin's door frame. I offered Harry and his friends a seat. They sat across from Padma and I. I glanced at Hermione and realized that she didn't want to be with us. I couldn't say I blamed her.   
  
"Fine, and yours?" I replied politely before taking a swig of pumpkin juice.  
  
"Could have been better." Harry removed his round glasses and wiped them on his sleeve before putting them back on. I noticed that Padma and Ron had fell silent and were staring at each other in an odd sort of way. I stopped myself from giggling.  
  
"Well look who it is, the mudblood and her friends the Weasel and Potty."  
  
Our attention turned to Draco Malfoy, fifth year Slytherin. Now I had never spoken to Draco before, nor had I had any desire to. He was a nasty sort of fellow. Although he wasn't so bad as far as his looks went, his attitude made him ugly. He crossed his arms and leaned against the doorframe, as if he had nothing better to do than harass Harry Potter. The fact that he dared used the "m" work angered me.   
  
"Hello Malfoy. I see you haven't grown up much over the summer." I stated clearly before Ronald moved to punch Draco. Luckily Hermione and Harry held their friend back.  
  
Draco's icy blue hues turned to me, giving me a once over. I knew he was trying to intimidate me with his evil glare but I wasn't afraid of a git like him. He snarled, "see you in the Great Hall Chang."  
  
"Looking forward to it." My voice dripping with disdain.  
  
He huffed and stormed off down the coach. I smiled smugly to myself and glanced back at Harry. "wow" he mouthed.  
  
"Thanks Cho." Hermione stated gratefully. I nodded at her and glanced out the window at the familiar site that was Hogwarts castle.  
  
"Well here we are." Padma announced rising to her feet.   
  
"See you inside." I stated following Padma outside of the cabin and down the coach.  
  
  
10:57 PM  
  
The sorting Hat ceremony took longer than expect and I was starving by the time they finished with Harold Zima of Hufflepuff. The headmaster, Albus Dumbledore rose to his feet and chattered on with his annual speech.  
  
"Let the feast begin!" He exclaimed clapping his hands.   
  
"It's about time." I groaned reaching for my golden plate. I helped myself to everything at the table. The drumsticks were always my favourite.  
  
"Wow Cho, hungry much?" Roger stated from across me.   
  
"You have no idea." I replied with a mouth full of chicken.  
  
"Psst Cho." Padma nudged me in the ribs. I turned and looked at her, "what? What is it?" I assumed there was something caught in my teeth.  
  
"That Malfoy kid hasn't stopped staring at you since we sat down." She stated in a low whisper.  
  
From where Padma and I were sitting, we were facing the Slytherin table directly. I put down my drumstick and gazed casually across the room. Sure enough, Padma was right. Draco was staring at me, although I had no idea why. It wasn't his every day evil-I'm-gonna-'avada kedvra'-you-in-about-two-seconds-stare either.   
  
"Kid must still be in shock that I told him off." I joked but Padma just shook her head.  
  
"Come on Cho."  
  
"Come on what?"  
  
"For a Slytherin he isn't so bad looking, lots of girls fancy him."  
  
"Yeah, and?"   
  
I would really like to know what exactly her point was. I wasn't going to go around flirting around with Draco Malfoy or any Slytherin for that matter. It just wasn't done.   
  
"Well I was just wondering if there is anybody new that you fancy this year?"  
  
"Not Draco Malfoy, that's for sure." I replied and helped myself to another round of chicken.   
  
Padma went on about Draco even as we made our way up to the third floor and entered the Ravenclaw common room.  
  
Even now she is sitting across the room still blabbing:  
  
ME: GOODNIGHT PADMA!  
PADMA: BUT…BUT …  
ME: GOODNIGHT! 


	2. September 9th

Disclaimer: all these characters belong to J.K Rowling, I just made up the plot.  
  
  
  
September 9th- 1:18 PM -the library  
  
I woke up early this morning from a terrible dream. Cedric usually haunts my dreams, but it's worse now that I'm back at Hogwarts. Last night I swear I saw him sitting at the Hufflepuff table eating with the rest of his house.  
  
It think that's another reason my mother bought me this diary. Just so I could vent and release all my bottled emotions.   
  
I got out of bed and quickly got dressed. I crept out of the girl's dormitory before Padma woke up. I walked down the steps through the Ravenclaw Common Room and outside into the corridor. I decided I'd head to the Great Hall for some breakfast. It was so early when I arrived that there were no more than ten or twelve students about.   
  
I was the only student at the Ravenclaw table and rather relieved. I helped myself to breakfast and stared mindlessly at the Hufflepuff table. Of course there were always one or two Gryffindors blocking my view, but not this morning. I slowly ate my cinnamon oatmeal imagining Cedric sitting directly across the hall smiling at me. I smiled back and almost waved until it hit me, Cedric wasn't sitting there. I turned my head miserably and focused at the Slytherin table through the corner of my eye.   
  
There were only one or two Slytherins about and I caught eyes with Pansy Parkinson so I quickly turned around and pretended to be fascinated by my oatmeal.  
  
"Why don't you take a picture? It lasts longer." Came the cruel, deep voice.  
  
"Bugger off." I replied before glancing up, I knew immediately that I was speaking to Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Well, well, well. Looks like somebody woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning." He replied standing over me.  
  
I didn't bother looking up at him, but I could feel him leaning down breathing heavily above me. I pushed my bowl away and moved to get up but his hand came down to my shoulder keeping me in my seat.  
  
"What would you know about it?" I snapped hotly, after all Draco never slept in a bed that wasn't made entirely out of silk and feathers.  
  
"You'd be surprised." He whispered leaning even closer. I shuddered.  
  
"Leave me alone Malfoy." I growled and stood up quickly knocking him back against the Slytherin bench. I smirked glaring down at him and walked away.  
  
How wrong Padma was. There was nothing cute about Draco Malfoy in the least. I loathed him with a passion. After all his father was a death eater and he would probably become one as soon as he left school. I hurriedly left the Great Hall and walked up the three flights of stairs to the Ravenclaw common room where I hid for the next hour an a half until my first class.  
  
  
10:38 pm- the nice leather couch in the common room  
  
Dinner was awful to say the least. The entire time Draco would not stop staring at me! It was so obvious he is crushing on me, that or he is plotting my death…who knows? I wouldn't be surprised if he was. Not to mention the fact that Professor Trelawney (Divination) predicted that I was going to have a most terrible year. I nearly knocked over my chair in the heat the moment and began yelling profoundly at her.  
  
"Last year was a terrible year! So unless I am going to die--don't tell me that!" I screamed before picking up my book bag and proceeded down the ladder.   
  
I didn't even bother going to lunch, I knew there'd be too many questions awaiting me. So I ran to the library (of all places) and stayed there until my next class…Potions. Which wasn't much better. But hey, at least Professor Snape has it out more for the Hufflepuffs than he does for the Ravenclaws. Although, it's obvious that he favors his own house. Glad McGonagall and Professor Flitwick don't play favorites.  
  
I ran into Su Li and Kevin Entwhistle in the library. A lot of people thought Su and I were sisters when we first came to Hogwarts. Shhessh, just because we're both Asian. I heard they were a couple now.   
  
"Hey Cho!" Su greeted cheerfully.   
I mustered a smile as she sat at the round table across from me, "hullo."  
  
"Aren't you going to lunch?" She wanted to know.  
  
"Actually, I'm not hungry." I lied wishing she and Kevin would just go away. Now don't get me wrong, they were both nice and fun to be around, but I just wanted to be by myself, "I was just doing some work before our next class."   
  
Of course in reality I was writing in my diary at the time. I hid this safely underneath my robes and chattered on with Su.   
  
"Well, it's almost time for Potions." Su stated.  
  
"I guess." I replied shrugging.   
  
"Aren't you coming?" Kevin inquired, who had been quiet the entire time he and Su approached me.  
  
I placed this diary securely in my bag and then stood up, "sure, may as well." However, I hated Potions almost as much as Draco Malfoy.  
  
I gathered my belongings and followed my fellow Ravenclaws out of the library (passing Hermione Granger on the way) and down to the dungeons.  
  
"What classes are you taking this year?" Kevin asked me as we began the long walk.  
  
"Arithmacy, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Potions, Charms, Transfiguration, Divination, Muggle Studies and Herbology." I responded after pausing to think about my schedule.   
  
"Sounds like a hefty load." Su stated and I just nodded my head in agreement.  
  
We entered Potions after quiet a while of stair-climbing. I sat in the back (as usual) and tried to hide behind my books but Snape wasn't fooled. He called me out right away. I was no more than fifteen minutes into class before I stormed out.   
  
As I ran up the steps of the Dungeon I ran smack into Harry Potter and Dean Thomas on the main floor of the castle.   
  
"Sorry about that." I stated quickly getting to my feet and picking up Harry's glasses.   
  
"That's quiet alright Cho." Harry responded brushing his robe.   
"Where are you off to?" He inquired.  
  
"Common room." I replied simply before looking at Dean and then back at Harry.  
  
"Oh well we're off to the pitch." Harry stated before Dean nudged him in the rib cage.  
  
"Ow…" Harry moaned clutching his side.  
  
"Don't worry, I'm not about to go stealing Gryffindor Quidditch tactics. I don't even know if I'll even be playing Quidditch this year." I replied truthfully.  
  
"Wha…What?" Harry replied in a state of shock. His green hues became enlarged. I leaned against the wall and shrugged.   
  
"How come?" He added after a moment's silence.  
  
"It just isn't the same…" I trailed off. Harry knew exactly what I meant.  
  
"But Quidditch…it, well, it helps. What I mean is, it's great for taking your mind off of, things. You know?" Harry removed his glasses and wiped them on his black robe.  
  
I guess I hadn't thought of it that way. Perhaps he was right, but then again, perhaps not.  
  
"Well Harry I suppose I'll have to think about it." My gaze left him and carried over to Dean, "see you two later then?"  
  
"Yeah see ya." Dean replied and tugged on Harry's sleeve pulling him towards the castle doors.   
  
Harry turned around and stared at me briefly before walking away with Dean. I shook my head and continued making way back to my dormitory. 


	3. September 10th

Disclaimer: all these characters belong to J.K Rowling, I just made up the plot.  
September 10th- 11:15 AM  
  
Just woke up. I am the only girl in the dorm right now. Everyone else has gone off to either breakfast or class. Me, I'm feeling quite dreadful right now. I can't even muster the strength to head down to the hospital wing. So I'm just lying in bed until lunch time.   
  
I didn't get to sleep last night until near midnight. After I had finished my conversation with Harry I wandered into the Ravenclaw common room and noticed Roger Davies waving at me from the sofa. I made my way towards him and sat down beside him. He began to speak but I wasn't really listening, my mind was else where at the moment. My gaze followed the orange and blue flames in the large stone fire place in the centre of the room. I heard bits and pieces every so often.  
  
"Kevin Entwhistle…beater…."  
  
"uh huh."  
  
"Cho?"  
  
"uh huh."  
  
And then he pinched me.  
  
"Ouch! What'd you do that for?" I snapped rubbing my arm and glaring into Roger's light eyes.  
  
"I was trying to get your attention! I just asked you if you would like to help me this year with our Quidditch team. I am the captain and we need to come up with new strategies to beat Gryffindor as well as Slytherin this year."   
  
"Oh yeah, sure sure." I responded still rubbing my arm. I decided not to tell Roger that I had thought often about leaving the team.  
  
"So what are your thoughts?"  
  
"My thoughts?"  
  
"You were obviously thinking something Cho…"  
  
"Um…oh well. Do you think…" I hesitated, "it would be okay to let Hufflepuff beat us every so often? I mean they never really got that far as far as finials go."   
  
"Are you mad?" Roger exclaimed nearly causing me to jump in my seat.  
"We can't let them win! I know what happened last year was terrible Cho, with Cedric. But that's all in the past and what's in the past should stay in the past."  
  
I glared at Roger feeling the anger rise in my body. I stood up shaking furiously but as I began to defend Cedric's case I felt nauseated. I cupped my hand over my mouth and ran to the girl's bathroom.  
I remained in the bathroom until nearly eleven thirty. I had no idea why I got sick, I had hardly eaten that day. I groaned standing up in front the wash bin. I turned the cold water on and splashed some across my face. I pondered whether I should wake Madam Pomfrey but I decided sleep was the best thing for me. Perhaps I was getting an ulcer. Who knew?   
  
I went back to my bed and didn't wake until nearly an hour ago. I still feel miserable diary, I hope I will feel better by lunch time.  
2:12 pm - hospital wing  
Well I finally made it to the hospital wing, but it took a lot of convincing from others. I didn't really think my illness was even that serious. Perhaps it was food poisoning or just nerves. I didn't know and I didn't want to know but Professor Flitwick insisted. He was rather worried when I didn't show up for Charms today so he actually came to the common room to check on me. I hadn't missed a single class since first year. I wondered if anyone ever freaked out over Hermione Granger for missing a couple of classes?  
  
"So was I right then? It is an ulcer?"  
  
"No Cho it's not an ulcer luckily." Madam Profrey replied much to my relief.  
  
"Then what is wrong with me?" I wanted to know.  
  
"Nothing more than a forty-eight hour virus that is spreading around the school like wild fire. Supposedly one of the teacher had it first and spread it to her entire class of fourth years." Madam Pomfrey replied as I leaned back against the headboard of the hospital bed.   
  
"So what did you do about it?"  
  
I watched her as she made way to my bed with a bucket in case I didn't make it to the toilet in time. She set the bucket on my night stand and then let out a tiny sigh. "Same thing I'm doing with you." She replied, "I am keep you here over night and letting you sit it out."  
  
I groaned, "fantastic."   
  
"Can't give you anything because you may not keep it down." She replied simply and left my bedside.  
  
I looked around the hospital wing at all the students in the room with me. There were a total of five not including myself. Most of them were younger, third and fourth years, but one of them I recognized right away as Fred Weasley.  
  
"What happened to you?" I inquired staring at his bed which was adjacent to mine.  
  
"Got knocked in the head with a bloody blugger…." He groaned rubbing the blood soaked bandage wrapped around his head.   
  
I assumed this happened last night during the Gryffindor Quidditch practice. "Oh tough luck mate." I reply sympathetically.  
  
"Haha…is this what we're competing with this year? Quidditch will be no sweat."  
  
Draco Malfoy opened one of the curtain covered beds and sat up. I hadn't noticed him there before. I sigh and turn on my side so that my back is facing him.   
  
"Oy give a rest will ya?" Stated one of the third year Gryffindors.  
  
"Ay, hello Cho fancy seeing you here." Draco strolled in front of me forcing me to roll over on my back.  
  
"Yeah…right." I spoke and closed my eyes.  
  
"Why do you hate me so much?"  
  
I opened my eyes and realized that he was actually sitting on my bed now. I wanted to kick him.  
  
"Why shouldn't I hate you is the bigger question."   
I had my reasons of course, most of them involving Cedric Diggory and the fact that Draco hated every single "mudblood" in school.   
  
"Heh, good one Cho." Fred responded.  
  
"Mind your business Weasle!" Draco snapped and stormed back to his bed.  
  
"Stupid prat." I stated, rather loudly. Fred and exchanged a private smile and then I settled in for a long afternoon. 


	4. September 13th

Disclaimer: all these characters belong to J.K Rowling, I just made up the plot.  
September 13th 1:05 pm-   
  
I'm back Diary. Today is Friday the thirteenth, but I don't mind because it's finally Friday. I got out of the hospital on Wednesday evening and had a lot of make-up work to do. It was a bummer, I didn't even have time to write in here. I have a lot to tell though, most of it is involving Harry Potter. I can't believe that he asked me a month in advance to the Halloween Ball. I was rather shocked but I said yes none the less. Then I made the mistake of telling Padma.  
  
"He asked you already?" She exclaimed as we left the Ravenclaw Common Room.  
  
"Yeah, I was kind of shocked myself." I responded before we parted on our ways.  
  
As I entered the Transfiguration classroom Su Li and Kevin Entwhistle waved at me from the corner of the room and I surprisingly found the strength to raise my hand and wave back at them. Then I found my seat in the back in the classroom beside a couple of Hufflepuffs.   
  
Today we were learning how to transform birds into books. I think I had mastered the art pretty well. Class went by slowly as usual and we were assigned a ton of homework for the weekend. I was rather displeased, after all I had spent most my time doing make up work. I was dreading the rest of my classes.  
  
During lunch I went to the library to get half my homework done so I could free up the weekend.   
  
"Hey there Cho."   
  
I glanced up from my seat in the back of the library where I was quietly eating my lunch so the librarian wouldn't hear or see me. I saw Fred Weasley standing beside my chair.  
  
"Hello Fred." I spoke with a mouth full of food. I held up a piece of chicken offering some to Fred.  
  
"No thanks. I um, missed Transfiguration today." He stated sitting down beside me.  
  
"Oh, and you came to see if I had the notes?" I replied after swallowing my food.  
  
"Yes actually."   
  
I wiped my hands on my grease-stained napkin and opened my notebook. Fred took the notes so I wouldn't have to touch them with my hands. "Thanks mate."   
He replied flipping through the through notes I had taken down earlier. I nodded and wiped my hands off some more on my napkin. "sure."  
  
"So how are you feeling?" He wanted to know.  
  
I paused, I had never seen one of the Weasley twins so serious-like. It was rather odd. "Doing better, the virus passed. How's your head?"  
  
"Eh…still feels like I've been hit by a double-decker bus. 'Course all the guys in Gryffindor crack jokes about it whenever they can. Even my twin!"  
  
I shook my head, "I'm sorry."  
  
"So, I heard Harry Potter invited you to the Halloween Ball." Fred stated changing the subject rather quickly.  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"Well my brother Ron is his best mate after all, I know everything that goes on."   
  
"Oh." I replied and put down my food. Fred leaned towards me, "Rather strange…"  
  
"What is?"  
  
"For a while there I thought Harry had a crush on Ron!"  
  
I tried not to laugh, "Fred! That's horrible!"  
  
He let out a loud laugh, "I know love. Heh…"  
  
Fred trailed off and I decided to switch the subject to Transfiguration so I wouldn't have to hear anymore about Harry's sexual preferences. Of course I didn't believe Fred, there was no way it could be true. If it were true, why would he have asked me to the Halloween Ball? Luckily after our five minute conversation on birds and books it was time for my next class, Herbology. 


	5. September 14th

Disclaimer: all these characters belong to J.K Rowling, I just made up the plot.  
  
September 14th 12:38 - girls dorm  
  
Yay Diary, it's Saturday. And even better we got permission to go into Hogsmede today. Luckily enough I finished all my homework so I can enjoy myself this weekend.   
  
I made plans to hang out with Harry and the Weasley clan this afternoon. Su couldn't understand why I was spending all my time with Gryffindors. But she wasn't as rude about it as Roger was. He thinks I am going to give away Quidditch strategies when we haven't even had our first practice yet. I'd be more likely to steal from Gryffindor than Gryffindor to steal from me.   
  
"Harry asked me to the dance Roger, nothing more and nothing less." I stated during breakfast this morning.  
  
Roger rolled his eyes, "well if he brings up Quidditch then…"  
  
"Man! You're worse than Oliver Wood!" I snorted interrupting him.   
  
"Fine Cho, forget about it." Roger placed his hand on the table and stood up. He looked behind us at the Gryffindor table for a second and then slowly strolled out of the Great Hall.  
  
"I will!" I called after him, but I doubt he heard me.  
  
"What was that about?" Padma inquired sitting down across from me, blocking my view of the Slytherin table and the beady eyes of Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Just Roger being stupid…"  
  
I helped myself to some bacon and a ham steak while Padma giggled to herself. "I went to the Yule Ball last year with Ron Weasley, and my twin went with Harry."  
  
"I know." I drove my fork into the ham steak and began to eat as much as I could.  
  
Padma warned me last night if I kept eating that much I'd grow fat. But I told her that I had a fast metabolism and there were spells (I'm sure) to keep you thin. Plus I'm a Quidditch player, that keeps me in shape.   
  
"Well anyways, Harry seemed to be more interested in you than my sister, and Ron seemed to be more interested in that Granger girl than me."  
  
I didn't know whether to apologize and just sit there staring blankly at her, "yeah…sorry?"  
  
"No, no! Don't apologize! We found some cute older guys to hang out with so we both had a good time."  
  
"Look Padma, not to be rude but…"  
  
"You don't want to talk about the Yule Ball or anything that happened last year?"  
  
"Exactly." I put a rather larger piece of bacon in my mouth so I wouldn't have to speak anymore.  
  
Padma gave another cheerful smile and brush back her sleek hair. This year she was going to the ball with an older Gryffindor, Lee Jordan, who was in my year. I hoped she would have better luck with him than with Ron Weasley.  
  
After breakfast I changed into a nice long skirt, a pink sweater (made by my grandmother in China) and my black Mary Janes. I loved my shoes, they completed every non-school outfit that I owned. I think they were sort of like my trade-mark. "Born from muggle parents and proud of it." Something like that.  
  
Then I met up with my friends and we headed off to Hogsmeade. I loved Hogsmeade, it was of the neatest towns in the world. I smiled at Harry and greeted him.  
  
"Hello Harry." I stated friendly.  
  
"Hello Cho, how are you today?" He inquired pushing his glasses up on his face.  
  
"I am doing alright." I responded and began to walk with the group towards The Three Broomsticks.  
  
"That's good." He nodded opening the door for me, I thanked him and walked inside.  
  
There were already lots of Hogwarts students inside the Three Broomsticks, mainly Gryffindors so I followed Fred and George Weasley to the back. I sat in a wooden chair and began to idly trace the red checked table cover with my finger.   
  
"May I buy you a butterbeer?" Harry asked.  
  
"Thank you, I'd love one." I agreed and nodded my head.  
  
Harry smiled and walked off to the service counter. I looked up and noticed George smirking at me in an odd way. "What?" I wanted to know.  
  
"So, you and Harry huh?" He asked in a amused tone of voice.  
  
I glanced from George to Fred and then back at George. I was almost glad that Fred hadn't told his twin about the recent occurrences lately between Harry and myself. I crossed my arms and shrugged.  
  
"I don't know, I mean I guess so. It's weird though, you know?"  
  
Of course, George didn't know. Why would he? No one knew actually, what it was like to lose someone and then launch into a new relationship a year later…  
  
"Yeah I suppose so." George agreed, although I knew he had no idea what I was talking about. Luckily, Harry came back right then with Ron and Hermione with him. They sat at the round table, Harry beside me, and Ron beside him.  
  
He handed my butterbeer and I thanked him again. I drank it slowly letting my entire mouth experience the wonderful flavours while listening to Ron complain about Professor Snape.  
  
"Just 'cause we're in year five now. It's ridiculous the amount of work he give us, I'm telling you!" Ron whined.  
  
" 'Oy, get use to it kid." Fred spoke up while Hermione rolled her eyes.  
  
"Well at least you have only a year left!" Ron retorted, "we have two more bleeding' years and I don't think I will be able to handle it!" He banged his fist on the table dramatically causing all our drinks to rise up in the air an inch or two and then fall back down sloshing everywhere.  
  
I wiped my part of the table off with a napkin while Hermione spoke.  
  
"Maybe if you paid attention in his class for a change it wouldn't be so difficult for you…" She trailed off.  
  
Ron's ears went from pink to bright red, "I'm going to buy some chocolate frogs, I'll see you later." He got up quickly and stormed out of the café.  
  
"Whoa, Herm, stuck a nerve or what?" George joked elbowing Hermione's side.  
  
"That wasn't very dignified…" She groaned, "well I certainly won't be visiting Honeydukes today."   
  
Once I finished my butterbeer I rose to my feet and stretched. I glanced around the café and realized that the Slytherins had replaced most the Gryffindors. "Well, I think I am going to go to Zonko's, anyone care to join me?"  
  
Everyone nodded their head in agreement except for Hermione.   
  
"No thank you Cho, on the off chance that Ron might be in there. I think I'd much rather go back to Hogwarts and stuff for my Arithmacy exam." She spoke and rose to her feet.  
  
"Okay, maybe next time then." I replied.  
  
"Yes next time." She agreed and sauntered out of The Three Broomsticks.  
  
The rest of turned and glanced at Harry curiously, "well are we going or what?" he wanted to know standing to his feet as well.  
  
"Lets go!" I stated.  
  
I led the group of Gryffindors past the glaring Slytherins and outside onto the sidewalk. Unfortunately, Draco Malfoy was there. He had his right fist against the stone wall and was standing in front of Pansy Parkinson. I hoped he wouldn't notice me and for a moment I thought he didn't.  
  
I began to walk towards the direction of Zonko's when he stopped me.  
  
" 'Lo there Cho, almost didn't recognize you. For a second I thought you were one of them…"  
  
I glared at him, "Excuse me, what do you mean 'one of them'?" I made the little hand gestures for quotation marks.  
  
"You know a Gryffindor." He replied and placed his hand on my shoulder. I slapped his hand away and glanced behind him towards Pansy. She was sending me the most venomous glare she could muster.  
  
"And so what if I was a Gryffindor?" I snapped and walked off.  
  
I found Harry and the gang already waiting for me inside of Zonko's. I groaned to myself and joined Harry. He smiled, "oh there you are."  
  
"Yeah, here I am."   
  
"So what's the deal with Hermione and Ron?" I wanted to know as I leaned against a shelf of light-up yo-yos.  
  
"I don't know actually, they just have been very short tempered with each other lately and neither of them will tell me why." Harry shrugged, "it isn't in their nature to keep things like this from me."  
  
"Maybe they fancy each other and don't want you to become the third wheel."  
  
Harry's cheeks turned bright red, "maybe." 


	6. October 18th

Disclaimer: all these characters belong to J.K Rowling, I just made up the plot.  
  
October 18th - girls dorm 2:06 pm.  
  
HELLO DIARY! I finally retrieved you from Professor Binn's class. He took you away from me one day last month and I finally found the courage to sneak in his class during lunchtime and get you back. A lot has happened since my last entry. Harry Potter asked me out and I was so dumbfounded that I actually said yes. I was almost as surprised as he was when I said yes.   
  
Oh yeah and Quidditch begins soon. We've been training like dogs. I don't know where Roger found this motivation but I think he is going insane. I am so sore. If I'm not in class, I'm playing Quidditch. I found sometime right now between classes so I'm hiding out in my room.   
  
I am suppose to meet Harry after class tonight. We have plans to hang out tomorrow and perhaps Sunday. Oh I have to go, Padma is yelling at me…  
  
Later…11:22 pm.  
  
I cannot believe Draco Malfoy! If this is some kind of joke he is trying to pull it is certainly not funny! Err!  
  
Okay, sorry diary, before I get too steamed up I guess I better explain what happened after dinner. I met Harry in the courtyard as usual around 6 or so. I could tell he was mad about something but I didn't want to pry.  
  
I greeted him quietly and sat down on the stone bench beside him.   
  
"Oh Cho, I didn't see you there. You didn't happen to hear anything Ron said to me did you?" Harry inquired glaring at me in an accusing sort-of way.  
  
"No…" I shook my head, "why?"   
  
As a matter I hadn't even seen Ron.  
  
"Good." Harry replied not answering my question. He crossed his arms and huffed. I knew that he was extremely furious and it scared me.  
  
"Harry?"  
  
"I am so sorry for being so rude Cho, but I think I'd like to go to my dorm. Would you mind if I took a rain check for this evening?"   
  
"No, I don't mind." I said, I pat his hand so he wouldn't think I was lying.  
  
"I am sorry, see you tomorrow."  
  
I nodded, "tomorrow then."  
  
He smiled slightly, kissed my cheek and then began to walk towards the castle doors. I shook my head and folded my arms. I had no idea what that was all about and I was beginning to wish that someone would clue me in. I got up and began to walk towards the castle when I got the strangest feeling that I was being followed.  
  
I spun around quickly ready to scream at whoever was behind me, but there was no one there. I shivered and kept walking until I reached the castle doors. I walked inside and realized that the entrance was rather empty for it to be a Saturday night. Right as I was walking up the steps towards the Great Hall, I was stopped by Professor Snape.  
  
"And just where do you think you are going?"   
  
I paused for a moment trying not to stare directly at his face. "Um, to my room…"  
  
I trailed off.   
  
"I wish I could extract points for different houses to date each other but as it stands, I can not do that. Instead I shall take points away because you came inside the castle past your curfew Miss Chang."  
  
"What?" I practically shouted forcing myself to glare up at him.  
  
"If I may Professor Snape."  
  
I turned around and noticed that Draco Malfoy had entered the castle right behind me. He walked up to Professor Snape and glanced at me.  
  
"Yes Mr. Malfoy?"  
  
"There is only a curfew set for Slytherin on the weekends remember? You're the one that set it up, you wanted us to be sure our studies were finished before the following Monday. The same rules do not apply for Ravenclaw, and if you like, you can go talk to Professor Flitwick about the situation and perhaps he can take care of it."  
  
Professor Snape narrowed his eyes at Draco and then at me. "I wouldn't want to waste my time. If other Professors can't set boundaries the way I can and can't keep their houses running as smoothly as mine, well that's there problem isn't it? I wouldn't want Ravenclaw to become the next Slytherin."  
  
"Very well Professor. I shall escort this …girl back to her house and make sure she doesn't fall out of line." Draco offered and I shot him a venomous glare.  
  
"If you must." Professor Snape snarled.  
  
"Thank you Professor." Draco replied and placed his hand on my back.  
  
When Snape walked away I pushed Draco's hand. "Oy! What do you think you are doing?"  
  
"Saving your butt." He replied and nonchalantly leaned against the stone banister.  
  
"Thanks but no thanks Malfoy." I replied and flounced up the stairs.   
  
He was right behind me, "what?"  
  
"I told Snape I'd escort you and that is what I plan on doing."  
  
"I am perfectly capable of walking myself."   
  
I walked upstairs and past the Great Hall, I could see a couple of students lounging around eating deserts. I noticed both Crabbe and Goyle were in there stuffing their mouths with cupcakes and other sweets.  
  
"No, no I insist Miss Chang."  
  
I turned around, "Wouldn't you prefer hanging out with your two sidekicks? They're sitting in the Great Hall right now." I leaned against the stone balcony and pointed at the Slytherin table.  
  
Draco had a disgusted expression on his face, he glanced away from the Great Hall and began walking upstairs, "you coming or what?"  
  
I hesitated about following Draco up the stairs, I mean what was I getting myself into? I knew I shouldn't be doing this. I had only been going out for almost and month and already I was being a disloyal girlfriend.   
  
I shook my head and followed Draco up the stairs. We walked in silence for the longest time. I wondered what Draco was thinking about. We wandered on to the third floor story near the Ravenclaw Common Room entrance.  
  
I plopped down on the ground and crossed my arms. Draco sat down beside me and wrapped his arm around my shoulders. He leaned forward but I stopped him.  
  
"Why are you doing this to me? You know I have a boyfriend."   
  
"So, that's not going to stop me from kissing you…"  
  
I knew I shouldn't have let him, for all I knew Harry could have been around the corner. But I didn't try and stop him either. 


	7. October 20th

Disclaimer: all these characters belong to J.K Rowling, I just made up the plot.  
  
October 20th, 11:24 AM - Library  
  
I think Harry knows! He has practically been avoiding me every since Monday night. I don't want to say anything, just in case he doesn't know…but it is bothering me. Why can't he just confront me or something so I don't have to keep worrying like this? Anyway, as it were, I made a note of avoiding Draco. Things have just been really weird.  
  
He snogs my face off and then ignores me the rest of the time. He seems like the type of guy who'd like to play mind games with you until you go insane. If I am going to make a go of this thing with Harry then I have to try my best and be faithful. No more messing around behind his back. I can't believe I did it in the first place. I am just like my older sister, Lian. Of course she ended up pregnant… so maybe I am not exactly like her. She messed around a lot, got a bad rep at Hogwarts.  
  
I don't want people to think I am just like her. Anyway, I have to get to Charms class. I will write more as soon as I can.  
  
2:24 pm- my room.  
  
Lunch was really awkward today. Draco kept staring at me and I was staring back, then I turned and look away and realize that Harry was staring at me. I smiled at Harry and then faced forward again. I think I will write him a note and send it to him tomorrow morning, so we can sort this whole mess out. The way we're not speaking to each other, I wonder if we're still even going out. Everytime I'd look at Draco, Pansy Parkinson would lean in front of him and shake her fist. Someone should let her know that I am not scared of her, nor will I ever be. The pudgy dog couldn't do harm to a fly.   
  
After lunch I sauntered out of the Great Hall and was pulled into a dark corner by Draco. He didn't speak, he just started kissing me. I didn't know what to do at first, but after a while all I could do was kiss back. He tasted like sweet French chocolates… I wasn't sure why. He ran his hands through my jet black hair while I had my hands firmly on his shoulders. Though Draco was only a couple of inches taller than me I had to stand on my tippy-toes. He was kissing my so hard, like he needed it more than I did. After a couple of minutes he pulled away and stared at me. "I missed you…" he breathed heavily and walked away.  
  
For a while I didn't move. I just stood in the corner feeling the tingle of my mouth. I fixed my vest and then I walked up the stairs to Potions class. Not even Professor Snape could take me away from my good mood.   
  
11:50pm - my room again…  
  
Oh god diary, why did I let him kiss me? I know that Harry knows! I mean at least I think so… I said I was going to give Harry a shot and then the second chance I get, I go off and kiss Draco. Maybe I should just end it with Harry, I can't just string him along… Of course if I do end it with Harry, he'll find out about Draco and that will not end well. After all Draco is Harry's rival. At least I know it's a sure thing with Harry. I don't know whether it's a sure thing with Draco. I just give in way to easily…  
  
What makes me think Harry knows? Well it was after I wrote my last entry diary. I had just left Herbology class, and noticed Harry was standing outside Professor Hagrid's hut with his Care of Magical Creatures class. Unfortunately for me, Draco was in that class too. Hagrid was busy trying to put out a fire that had caught Lavender Brown's robes, so I walked over to say hello to Harry. He saw me and smiled and waved at me. Then at the same time Harry and Draco both go, "Hello Cho." It was horrible! I don't think I've ever run back to the castle so fast in my entire life. What am I going to do? I am an awful person! 


	8. October 22nd

Disclaimer: all these characters belong to J.K Rowling, I just made up the plot.  
  
October 22nd, 2:20pm - nice couch in the common room  
  
Oh who am I kidding? I can't end this thing with Draco and I know it. It seems the closer I get to telling him, the more he snogs my face off. Like take earlier today for example. I was sitting with Harry in the library. We were both studying for our Transfiguration tests and had only small talk. He never once brought up the other day, I was very grateful. Anyway I was almost on the verge of forgetting about Draco completely when, he comes into the library!  
  
He walked past me and sat down with Crabbe and Goyle… had I not been so worried about Harry catching me, I would have found it comical that Crabbe and Goyle were in a library. He chose to sit behind me, but I could feel his eyes drilling into the back of my head. When I finally turn to look at him, he's smiling. He gets up and walks to the door cocking his head to side, as if expecting me to follow him. With much hesitation I stand up.  
  
"Harry? I have to go get ready for class. I'll see you a dinner ya?"  
  
Harry nodded without even looking up at me. I sighed and flounced out of the library. Draco takes my hand and immediately leads me into an empty class room. He begins running his hands through my jet black hair, while kissing my neck. I'm rather worried about what kind of bruise he'll leave, so I push him away.  
  
He had me against the chalk board and begins kissing my lips. I have greedy hand full of his robe as his hands are firmly resting on my shoulder. We must have stayed like that for nearly five minutes. He pulled back, panting heavily, his cheeks flushed.   
  
I just stood there staring at him silently, trying to catch my own breath. My mind was racing… I had to leave Harry, I had to leave him now… I couldn't keep stringing him along like this… it wasn't fair to him.   
  
"See you later." Draco told me and left the room.  
  
"Later." I tossed back and sat down on one of the desks. I ran my hands through my hair and closed my eyes.   
  
4:35 pm- Divination Class   
  
Tomorrow everyone is going to Hogsmeade for Halloween costumes. I decided I'd go as well… I know this is terrible of me, but I'd like to find an outfit that'd really get Draco's heart racing. Anyway, Harry is going and I know we have to talk to each other.  
  
Oh Trelawney just saw me, I better stash this away… more later!  
  
1:41 am- Sitting across from the Ravenclaw fire place.  
  
I should be asleep right now, I know. But I can't sleep…and it is because of something I witnessed, or at least I thought I witnessed. Diary, I don't even know if I should be telling you this… what if it falls into the wrong hands? It could ruin Harry forever…  
  
I guess I better explain. After I left the North Tower, I decided to go to the Pitch for some me time. I mean, I had to decide how I was going to break up with Harry and all that. I flew around in a couple of circles, high and low…(Roger Davies eat your heart out)… and then got tired…. When I landed I noticed two figures in the distance, they were walking underneath the stadium into the locker room. I decided to follow them for curiosity's sake… As I got closer I realized that the two figures were Harry and Ron! I swear they were kissing diary, at least I think they were. I stumbled over a twig, and if they were kissing they broke apart quickly.   
  
Harry ran out of the locker room with his cheeks all red and flushed. He removed his glasses and wiped his forehead and then stared at me, clearly embarrassed.  
  
"I, I have to go…" I trailed off and walked away.  
  
"Cho! Wait!"  
  
I spun around and looked at him, "yeah?"  
  
"Are you going to Hogsmeade tomorrow?"  
  
"Yeah, see you there."  
  
"See you."  
  
Well I hope for Harry's sake that they weren't kissing… However on the other hand, if they were kissing then me cheating on Harry with Draco doesn't seem remotely as bad. 


	9. October 23rd

Disclaimer: all these characters belong to J.K Rowling, I just made up the plot.  
  
October 23rd- 3:34 pm -   
  
I just go back from Hogsmeade… I spent the entire time with Harry, and lucky for me Draco wasn't to be found. Harry and I actually spoke to one another. He apologized for being so distant and rude. He said he had a lot on his mind, what with last year and everything, and he said he was just stressed out about school. Even though I didn't believe him, I could still relate. School is very stressful.  
  
We went to The Three Broomsticks for some flavoured soda and then we went looking at Halloween costumes.  
  
"You're still my date right?" Harry wanted to know as I was looking at sliver faerie wings.  
  
"If you want me to be." I responded without even glancing at him.  
  
"Of course I want you to be. Cho, what's going on?" Harry inquired moving closer to me.  
  
I looked up at him, "what do you mean?" Of course, I knew right away what he meant. I should have asked what was going on with him. He was the that was being so secretive and all.  
  
"Are you still my girlfriend?" He wanted to know, ignoring my last statement.   
  
"Yeah, I think so…" I trailed off, I didn't know what we were anymore. He just stood there staring at me and I wanted to scream, 'hey I'm cheating on you! And I think you're cheating on me!'… but I just couldn't find it in my heart to break up with him right then.  
  
"Good because I still want to be your boyfriend." He told me.  
  
I smiled and turned back away from him. Of course I was thinking, 'you mean don't want to be Ron's boyfriend?' After we paid for our costumes, (I was a faerie and he was a Quidditch player…surprise..surprise) We left the store and walked back to Hogwarts in complete silence.  
  
When I got back to the common room it was completely empty. I was glad about that. I put my bag on the leather sofa and then walked around the room. It was then that I noticed a picture of Cedric Diggory hanging up on the fire place mantel. Why hadn't I noticed it before? I walked up to it and glared into Cedric's baby blue eyes.  
  
It were as if the photograph was staring back at me, asking me what I was doing and why I was doing it.  
  
"Leave me alone!" I snapped at the picture, "You know if you hadn't of died none of this would have happened!" I glared at him. I knew it wasn't his fault that he died, and I knew it wasn't Harry's fault that Cedric couldn't be saved. I sighed and turned away from the picture.  
  
I swear it was asking me why I was doing this to Harry. I spun back around and telepathed the words, "leave me alone." then out loud, "Fuck off will ya?!"  
  
I grabbed my stuff and stormed up to my room. I tossed my bag on the ground then took my pillow, as hard as I could I screamed loudly into it.   
  
10:57 pm - my room  
  
  
  
I missed dinner…and I'm starving. Every has been questioning my behaviour since my return from Hogsmeade. I've been in my room so I don't blow up at anybody. I blew up at Cedric and that was enough… I'm yelling at dead people. What is wrong with me. Oh, I know what's wrong with me. I'm stuck in a very weird love triangle!   
  
Okay, so I wouldn't exactly go so far to say that I love either Harry or Draco. I don't even know if I'd say that I loved Cedric… perhaps… but it doesn't matter now. I just have to break up with Harry after the Halloween Ball, and then I will have to talk seriously with Draco, just to figure out what is going on between the two of us.   
  
I am so glad today is Saturday… that gives me one more day to avoid the world. Oh, Padma and Su Li just came in here. I've got to go diary. 


	10. November 1st

Disclaimer: all these characters belong to J.K Rowling, I just made up the plot.  
  
November 1st, 12:26 AM  
  
Diary! I can't believe this! I have so much to tell you about the Halloween Ball! I don't even know where to begin.  
  
I got ready with the help of my roomies. My hair was pulled back by funky little knots, and covered in silver glitter. I wore a silver slip dress and silver slippers, along with my silver faerie wings. I had on glittery silver eye make-up and sparkly pink lipstick. I think I looked rather cute, if I say so myself.  
  
Padma was dress like an old fashioned princess with a light pink cone hat on her head. We linked arms and walked out of the Ravenclaw Common Room together. We walked down the stairs passing couples of people. Then we entered the Great Hall and paused in the doorway.  
  
"I see Lee Jordon over there by the food table with the Weasley twins." I informed Padma.  
  
"And Harry is by the stage with Ron Weasley." Padma told me.  
  
We smiled at each other and then went our separate ways. Harry was dressed like the seeker from The Kenmare Kestrels… with emerald green robes. His friend Ron was dressed like a Chudley Cannons Quidditch player in bright orange. They were quite a sight, like peas and carrots.  
  
"Hello Harry." I greeted cheerfully, but eyeing Ron accusingly.  
  
When Harry saw me he looked rather surprised, "Hello Cho, how are you?"  
  
"Great! Wanna dance?" I inquired touching his arm gently.  
  
"No, no thank you." Harry shook his head but kept smiling.  
  
"Alright then…" I trailed off unsure of what to say. I looked around the Great Hall at all the couples dancing together. Padma and Jordon seemed to be enjoying each other's company… I was happy for her. At least one of us could have an uncomplicated life.   
  
"Cho? I'll be right back, would you like some punch or something?" Harry inquired breaking my train of thought.  
  
"That's alright, I'll just wait for you to come back." I replied, sort of disappointed.   
  
Harry nodded and walked away, and to nobody's surprise, Ron was following him. I sighed and hopped up on the corner of the stage, The Weird Sisters had just barely begun to set their gear up.  
  
"Where's your boyfriend?"   
  
I looked behind me and watched Draco jump gracefully off the stage. He took my hands and gently helped me stand up. He was clad in dark grey robes, for the Falmouth Falcons Quidditch team. He had his hair combed back, and looked really good.  
  
"Dunno, where's your, Pansy?"  
  
"Eating." Draco replied pointing to the food table. Then he turned and took my wrist, "You're so beautiful, you know. I've thought about you all week long. I miss snogging you." he whispered and I knew that I was blushing.  
  
"Really?" I turned towards him but the expression on his face had changed completely, "what's up?"  
  
"Cho, when are you going to end this thing with Harry? What does he do for you?"   
  
I looked away from Draco, feeling as if I had just been slapped across the face. I knew that I was a terrible girlfriend, but I didn't need it to be pointed out to me. "I was planning on…"  
  
"Really? Is that true?" Draco crossed his arms and leaned against the stage, "Because I think you like stringing him along."  
  
I spun back around, "Excuse me? I do not like stringing him on! I don't like it one bit! You want to know what he does for me? A hell of a lot more than you do!" I shouted, "He doesn't just snog my face off and then ignore me for weeks!"  
  
I was about to walk away when Draco grabbed my wrist again. "Look all I meant was, you can't have both of us. You need to sort it out, and when you do come and find me."  
  
"Let go!" I hissed and stormed out of the Great Hall.   
  
I entered the court yard before I broke into tears. I was confused, I wasn't sure what I was suppose to do. What if I did break up with Harry? And then Draco continued kissing and then ignoring me?   
  
I was about to go back to my dorm when I heard a loud gasping noise. I stood up and walked quietly towards a group of bushes. As I leaned closer I knew that my eyes were not mistaking me this time. Harry really was kissing Ron!  
  
"Harry! Dammit!" I exclaimed so loudly that Ron jumped up in the air.  
  
Harry walked out of the bushes, looking more guilty than ever. He was all flushed and had dirt on his face and leaves in hair. "Cho, it really isn't what it looks like…"  
  
"Yeah, right, Ron just happened to fall on you, right?" I snapped and walked back over to the bench.  
  
Harry followed me and sat down, while Ron took his exit. I wiped the burning tears from my eyes and stared back at the lit castle.   
  
"I'm sorry." Harry stated quietly.  
  
"I've been cheating on you too, in fact I was pondering whether I should break up with you tonight or not. But this guy turned out to be a real prat and I decided maybe I'd make a go of this thing with you… I guess not anymore." I stood up, "Well there, I said it. I got what I deserved, and you got, well…not a girlfriend, but a boyfriend. Best of luck."  
  
"Wait a second, now you just wait a second. Who have you been cheating on me with?" Harry demanded, fixing his glasses.  
  
"Draco Malfoy." I replied.  
  
"WHAT?" Harry shouted, "my girlfriend and my worst enemy?!"  
  
I glared down at Harry, how dare he even try and turn the tables on me. We're both at fault and if he thinks he came lay all the blame on me, he's sadly mistaken. "So what? You've been cheating on me with a BOY! A BOY, Harry. I think that is equally as bad if not worse!"  
  
Harry sighed, his cheeks turning red from embarrassment, "please don't tell anybody."  
  
"Don't worry, your secret is safe with me." I spoke truthfully.  
  
"Friends?"  
  
I took his hand, "yeah, friends."  
  
"How about that dance?" Harry asked, and I accepted. We held hands and walked back up to the castle, "does Hermione know?"  
  
"Unfortunately, but she doesn't approve. I think it's because she's secretly fancies Ron… but she was very angry with me that I asked you out. I felt that if I had a girlfriend maybe I could convince myself that I wasn't gay, but it didn't turn out that way. I wanted to tell you so many times but I didn't know how. That's why I avoided you so much… I guess I shouldn't feel angry that you cheated on me… You needed sometime from a guy that I just couldn't give you." He explained and I felt a lot better.  
  
"And I should have told you earlier about Draco, I'm sorry." I replied.  
  
Harry nodded understandingly as we entered the Great Hall. We walked to the centre of the dance floor and smiled at each other. I placed my hands in his and we danced our hearts out… when I say I dance, I mean try and keep in step with the music and hope we don't look like idiots.  
  
After a couple of dances I told Harry to go find Ron. He thanked me and ran out of the Great Hall. I hummed to myself and walked over to the table to get a drink. I noticed Draco sitting by himself in the corner of the room. I strolled over to him and handed him a glass of punch.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Hey yourself, so I guess you chose Harry? You seemed quite content with him on the dance floor." Draco sighed.  
  
"No, actually I chose you. Harry and I broke up." 


	11. November 16th

Disclaimer: all these characters belong to J.K Rowling, I just made up the plot.  
  
November 16th, 2:15pm   
  
Well Diary, I guess you can say that Draco and I have been together for almost two weeks now. But I am not so sure if I would exactly call him my boyfriend. Yesterday, I was walking from the pitch with the Ravenclaw Quidditch team. I think we have a decent shot of winning the Quidditch cup this year. Anyway, as we were leaving the pitch, I saw the Slytherin team along with Draco.  
  
I casually waved at him as I walked by… and do you know what happened? HIS CHEEKS TURNED RED FROM EMBARRASSMENT! MY OWN BOYFRIEND IS EMBARRASSED TO BE SEEN WITH ME!  
  
Draco may be into the whole "forbidden romance" but I certainly am not. I know why there has to be this big secrecy about us. Infact the only person that knows is HARRY POTTER! I definitely have to talk to Draco about this, but as for right now I have a load of home work to finish. Thanks a lot Professor Snape, just when I am having a boyfriend crisis, you give me an ass load of homework!  
  
11:29pm   
  
Padma just tried explaining the facts to me. It's alright for Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Gryffindor to date one another, but Slytherins are only allowed to date Slytherins. Who made that rule up anyway? It is a load of crap if I ever heard it! It's not Slytherins are all second cousins! Why can't Draco and I be the ones to break the sterotype? Will it destroy his reputation that badly??  
  
Anyway, I did find Draco but like me he was bogged down with homework. He told me he'd meet me between classes tomorrow so we can talk. He's talking to me in public, that's a start, right?  
  
Well it's late and I have class at eight A.M.… I'll write more later. 


	12. November 18th

Disclaimer: all these characters belong to J.K Rowling, I just made up the plot.  
  
November 18th, 12:24 A.M - the nice large leather chair across from the fire place  
  
How long has it been since the Halloween Ball Diary? What is that you say? NOT EVEN A MONTH! Well…that is about right. Draco broke-up with me. WITH ME! After all that! Luckily, I did not cry in front of him. I kept myself composed until it was time for Astrology class to end. Then I went to my dorm and broke down. It wasn't so much that he broke up with…it's just that so far, this year has really SUCKED!  
  
1. CEDRIC dies  
  
2. My boyfriend (ex now), TURNS OUT TO BE GAY  
  
3. The guy I was CHEATING on my boyfriend with, DUMPS me.  
  
Well, I guess you can't say I didn't some how deserve it. It's all like bad karma coming after me or something. All I know is that, I don't think I will even make it to Christmas Break. I want nothing more to just go home to London and drown my sorrows in a shopping mall. After I buy my new clothes, change my hair style and forget about the wizard world for a little while, I am sure I will feel much better.   
  
I have however, been deciding on potential dates for the Yule Ball. Perhaps Kevin Entwhistle will escort me?  
  
1:30 - A.M - my bedroom  
  
I just ran into Harry Potter by the bathrooms!! As it turned out, he was dumped too. Isn't life screwy? We both sat there in the hall-way knowing perfectly well that we could have been caught any second by Flitch or Mrs. Norris. But quite honestly, neither of us could have really gave a damn.  
  
He said the reason Ron left him was basically the same reason Draco left me. They're embarrassed by us. Although Harry's case is much worse than mine…I mean if anyone ever found out that Harry was gay, well it could tarnish his reputation for his remaining time at Hogwarts. Maybe for him it was a blessing in disguise.  
  
I suggested that we meet up at the library every lunch to drown our sorrows in dusty books. Surely it would be a lot more fun and a lot less awkward for the both of us.   
  
"Yeah, and besides you could always help me on my Potions homework since you are a year ahead of me." Harry informed me, pushing up his glasses.  
  
"That's very true. Although I am quite surprised myself that I managed to pass that class at all." I told him, smiling.  
  
Harry nodded his head knowingly.   
  
"Harry?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I am sorry I cheated on you. I should have been straight-forward. I am glad there are no hard feelings between us." I spoke after awhile of silence.  
  
"I wish I had been straight-forward with you also, it wasn't fair of me to lead you on like that. I am glad we're still friends."  
  
"Me too." I replied squeezing his hand.  
  
I rose to my feet and pulled my jet black hair back into a pony tail, "it's getting late and still I have to use the loo."  
  
Harry laughed, "yeah, I'll see you at the library tomorrow then?"  
  
"yeah." 


	13. November 23rd

November 23rd, 2:20 pm Hospital Wing

Harry just came by with a box of chocolate frogs, that was very sweet of him. I am having a tough time writing with my left hand. I'm still in a lot of pain from Friday's accident. I want to thank Madam Pomfrey for being so nice to me.

I guess what happened is a pretty simple explanation, I was hit off my broom by a bludger. A slimy Slytherin bludger at that. But I am proud to say that I caught the snitch before that git Draco and we won by one hundred points.

Oh god Pansy Parkinson just walked in here with Millicent Bulstrode, I have to go.

5:48 pm Still in the Hospital wing

Seems she just came in here to brag about Draco taking her to the Yule Ball. As if I cared, she looks like a pug and she has the common sense of one too. I hadn't much thought about the Yule Ball, it is after all a month away. If I wanted to find a date by then I probably could. I could even go with Harry.

Some other Ravenclaws came in here to congratulate me on our victory over Slytherin. All we have to is beat Hufflepuff and it seems we'll be playing Gryffindor for the house cup. Harry always had a better eye at catching the snitch than I have. Maybe I should begin to train extra hard now.

I think I need to get out of this room and go outside, it's too stuffy in here. I just hope Madam Pomfrey doesn't catch me leave the wing or they're be hell to pay. Seems I am the hospital wing's official resident. I have visited it more than anyone else so far this year.

6:59 pm -- after spending a good hour outside, I'm back in my warm hospital bed

It's beginning to lightly snow here in the courtyard, which I am sure is not good for my health. It's also starting to get dark but I don't care. It feels good to be outside enjoying the fresh Scottish air. I saw Fred Weasley and he congratulated on my victory over Slytherin. Apparently the only ones who wanted Slytherin to win was Slytherin.

"Thanks Freddy." I spoke.

"Of course we're still going to beat you in the final match." He grinned.

"Ha, you wish!" I replied.

"You're forgetting, we have Harry Potter on our side."

"And you're forgetting that Harry is dealing with a lot right now and won't be up to normal concentration." I informed him.

"Aye... how very unfortunate. Everyone has been acting unlike themselves lately." Fred stated.

"What do you mean?"

"Even my little brother is weirder than usual."

I swallowed and stared at the damp ground, I knew why Ron was acting weird but I certainly couldn't tell Fred.

"Hey Cho?"

"Yeah?"

"Would you go to the Yule Ball with me? I mean I know this is abrupt and probably too soon... but I heard about your break up with Harry and I just thought since we're friends and all... we could, you know, go as friends."

I looked up at Fred and considered him for a moment. "Just as friends?"

"Just as friends."

"You have a deal." I replied.

Fred smiled and shook my hand.

"But you can't buy me off to win the Quidditch match."

"I would never!" He insisted jokingly.

"Ha!"

"Anyway, confidentially speaking," He leaned forward, "I think you may a good chance of winning."

"Why thank you Fred."

Fred nodded and stood up stretching his arms.

"So where's your better half?"

"Off snogging Katie Bell somewhere I imagine..." Fred shook his head.

"So they're..."

"Yup."

"Oh."

"Come on, let me walk you back inside. You look cold." Fred said very un-Fred-like.

I smiled and took him up on his offer.

As we walked back towards the castle, I could make out the outline of the back of Pansy Parkinson's head and the front of Draco Malfoy's face. I could have sworn for a second those blue hues of his had almost turned green. It gave me much satisfaction as I marched up the stony steps of the great castle with triumph.


End file.
